Sister Control
by TideFlashh
Summary: **Reposted and there's a new chapter** Tania aka Lil T. is grown up and hasn't seen her sister, Taye, in 6 years when she stopped dancing. Tania goes to California to visit Taye and figure out why she stopped dancing. Once she learned why and whats happening she plans to put a stop too it and she finds love with a certain childhood friend along the way...
1. Chapter 1

**I won second place in my schools story contest c: so I decided to post this as my first story on here… I have more stories… like over 20 but I'm still kinda shy to post them :c. But I like this one so I might continue it c: thanks for reading.**

Tania has been dancing every since she was 10 years old, and she is still dancing today. But not her sister. She doesn't know why, she doesn't know what happened. Taye never told her why she all of a sudden stopped dancing. Out of the blue. Woke up in bed one morning, sat up and said "I'm not dancing ever again," then continued with her daily lifestyle. Except with the dancing.

"Well, dancing isn't important to me as much as it was before," Tania remembered Taye say those words before Taye had officially moved out of the house. But something in Taye's eyes… she was hiding something. Tania could feel it; they had always had a sisterly bond, some type of connection in between them, or at least Tania has.

Tania laid on her couch in her apartment. _Her very own apartment_, finally. She was much older now, 20 years old and still dancing. Still has that same sassy attitude, and her smart remarks. Her fashion sense and her humor. Her appearance has changed. She was tall and thin, her skin was a little lighter, slightly slanted green eyes, full lips, rosy cheeks. She had long black hair that went halfway down her back, and brown highlights. She is still Lil T. (childhood nickname and still is her nickname today.) The same person she was back then and she isn't changing for nobody. Not even Harry Styles. (She has a major crush on him.)

She worked as a professional choreographer; she made choreography for all different types of dance games. Especially Dance Central. She also taught hip-hop dance classes. Tania was a very generous person and always donated to charities, she was known for it as well as dancing. She was raised like that, even with the rough childhood she had. She grew up around poverty, violence, drugs, criminals. Her dad was abusive towards her mom. Taye always told her in whispers,

"It's gonna be okay,"

She was right, it did get better. One night after the father was done yelling at their mother, she decided enough was enough. The sister's mother woke them up and they all went to go live with their grandparents, from that point on life was good. They got the father in prison, their mother found a very good job, Tania and Taye went to better schools. That's when they got into dancing, their grandparents lived in a place where dancing was very, very common. It's where most of their family grew up, and their grandparents used to be dancers themselves, so did there mother, so basically dancing was in their blood. Now the grandparents and the mom tap dance most of the time. Taye was the first one too start of course because she was the oldest. She was into a different type of dancing, she liked to get low, she liked slow sexy routines, or she even liked to get down to some old school music. Eventually when Tania got old enough she learned from her sister and got her in the same music too. They formed a crew called Flash4wrd so they could compete against other dance crews around town. They became one of the best crews around.

Tania smiled at the good old memories of her and her sister going head to head in dance battles by themselves. Taye would always win, she would always steal the moves from her and do them a thousand times better, and the finishing pose would always be something more creative that hers. Tania loved it, she learned a lot from her sister. She learned to be confident, don't take crap from nobody, outgoing, smart, sociable.

Tania sat up on her couch and stared blankly at the flat screen TV.

"It's been 6 years… 6 long years," she whispered "without seeing my sister."

Taye had moved to California so she could be with her best friends Miss Aubrey and Emilia. Tania tried to convince her to stay here where family was but Taye already had her mind set to it. Once she had her decision made, there was no going back. Tania was the exact same way.

"I miss her, so darn much," Tania whispered again, a bridge of tears forming in her eyes.

_No tears, Tania. You are so much stronger than that._ A voice in her head spoke to her.

"But she's my sister…"

Tania snatched her cell phone from the clear glass coffee table in front of her and searched through her contacts for her sister's number. She was just in the desperate need to hear her voice. When she pressed dial on her phone and held it up to her ear it took a couple seconds for Taye to answer. The phone was answered shakily and a familiar voice answered.

"Hello?"

Tania almost dropped the phone at the sound of her voice. So sweet, nice, and soft. She missed it so much, even though she hasn't talked to her sister in about three days. Still.

"Taye, its T." Tania said with a smile on her face.

"Oh hey girl! How's it been?"

"Good, good, but listen I've done some thinking," Tania started as she played with a loose string on her grey sweatpants.

"Mhmm. What?"

"I think I'm gonna come over for a visit, you know? I haven't seen you-"

"In 5 years, I know. I miss you too. You really do need to come down here," Taye cut off Tania.

"Ye-Yeah. It would be nice, and to see Emilia and Aubs too," Tania smiled at the thought.

"Yeah! I'm bet they would be psyched just as much as I am. Actually…nah,"

Tania laughed and she could hear Taye laughing through the phone with her.

"So I'll come next week then,"

"Next week? Why not earlier?! I really wanna see ya, T," Taye complained through the phone.

"Well it's because of work and all. You know how much this job means to me, well maybe I could put in those 2 weeks off," Tania started off in a regular tone but then got softer as she carried on her sentence.

"Do that, I want you here in three days. A little bit before my birthday remember?"

"Oh-oh. Yeah I remember of course. I'll be there!" Obviously Tania was lying. She could tell Taye knew it too. But she shrugged it off and thought what it would be like to see her sister again after 6 long years.

"Awesome! Can't wait to see ya T! Muah!" Taye blew a kiss from the phone then hung up before giving Tania a chance to answer.

Tania didn't care, she just couldn't believe she was going California to see her sister. After 6 years.

Six long years.

**Yeah, I am so gonna continue this! C: **


	2. Chapter 2

Tania never liked airports, airplanes, or anything that involves going into the sky and flying. Ever since she learned about the terrorist attack on 9/11 and how terrorists hijacked airplanes, she has been scared to go on an airplane ever since.

"They did that too scare America so we wouldn't travel anymore, don't worry," Tania remembered her sister Taye tell her that the day they learned about it in school. They only stayed on the topic for about 10 minutes then moved on to English.

"But what if they hijack a plane that I'm on?!"

"That won't happen, don't worry sis," Taye comforted Tania.

But she was doing this for her sister and only her sister. Who else would she do it for? Okay maybe she would do it for her parents and her best friend Sonia. But still.

Tania dragged her two suitcases out of the house at 5:00a.m. in the morning and threw them into the taxi's cab trunk. She slid in the backseat and gave the driver a twenty dollar bill and told him that she wanted to go to the local airport.

"Alrighty then, we should be there in about 20 minutes if traffic isn't bad," the taxi driver told her.

Along the way Tania looked out of the window thinking about what it would be like to see her sister after six years. She wondered what she would look like… but all she could imagine was what Taye looked like six years ago… She wondered what her house would look like. Would she really live the house of her dreams?

It took about 30 minutes to get to the airport because traffic was kinda bad. But not nearly as bad as it usually is. Tania got out of the cab in front of the busy airport while the taxi driver got out and got her bags for her. Tania thanked him then proceeded through the busy crowd. Line after line after line she had to go through to make sure didn't have any weapons with her, make sure she didn't have bomb or anything strapped to her. Basically just to make sure she was a completely safe normal person that just wanted to travel.

Finally after security guards made her go through scanners, fill out paperwork, and asked her some questions, she finally bought her ticket and waited in the waiting room to get on the plane. While she was waiting a stranger with black spiky hair, big green headphones, black t-shirt, black jeans, and black converse high tops sat down next to her. Carelessly throwing his backpack into the seat next to him. He took a quick look at her and smiled then he froze. Tania looked at him with a very confused look on his face.

"Do I know you?" Tania said in her very sassy tone of voice.

"Well, I think I know you. But do you _remember_ me?" the stranger smiled cockily at her.

Tania squinted her eyes at him and stood up to go move somewhere else. But the stranger grabbed her by her wrist.

"Let me go! You fre-" Tania yelled but the stranger covered her mouth with one of his hands.

"Shh _Lil T_! It's me _Glitch_! We used to be best friends remember?!" Glitch said and sat her back down then sat back down in the seat next to her.

Tania's eyes widen at him. "Oh my gosh, it's you! H-how did you know it was me?! Dude! It's been so long! I thought you moved with M-Mo in Cali and-"

Glitch laughed at her. "That's where I am going. And I knew it was you because, who could forget those green eyes? Oh and your cheeks!"

Tania's mouth dropped into an "O" and she lightly touched her cheeks and blushed. "You're going to California?" she asked him.

"Yup. That's where Mo moved with your sis and some of our old friends!" Glitch said excitedly "Where you going?"

"I can't believe it… I AM GOING TO CALIFORNIA TOO! TO SEE MY SISTER!" Tania jumped up and yelled. Making the whole airport go quiet and stared at her. She froze on the spot and her entire face turned a deep shade of red of embarrassment.

"Uh…" she said as she sat back down.

Glitch broke into a fit of laughter.

"Shut up!" Tania lightly slapped him on his arm.

"Sorry… I just forgot how excited you can get!" he stopped laughing a little bit and wiped a tear from his eye. Tania just shook her head at him.

"So you are going to California too huh? That's awesome! We should sit together on the plane and you know… catch up." Glitch said to Tania giving her one of his famous looks. Then got up to go use the restroom.

"Yeah…" Tania whispered.

Something about Glitch made Tania feel attracted to him. Not in a friendship way… but in a girlfriend/boyfriend way.

**Later on the airplane **Glitch and Tania sat together. They talked about how much they missed each other and what a coincidence it was that they both found each other here. Eventually the flight attendants gave everyone dinner and Glitch fell asleep… falling right on Tania's lap.

Tania blushed at the sight of Glitch sleeping on her lap.

"Uhmmm, cute…" Tania mumbled then fell asleep herself.

**The next morning **Tania woke up in her seat on the airplane with the sun rays in the way of her eyesight. She held her hand out in front of her to block away the sun.

"Ow…" she whispered.

"Look who's finally up!" Glitch said to her.

Tania nearly jumped out of her seat to the sound of his voice. "Oh! Glitch! You scared me…" she placed a hand on her chest.

"Sorry _hon._But you were asleep for awhile… I started to get bored." Glitch said to her.

"O-oh…" Tania looked out the window noticing that they weren't flying. She looked back at him.

"Oh yeah and we are here! I didn't let the fly attendants wake you up because you know… you need your beauty sleep." Glitch chuckled and blushed.

"Oh that was so sweet of you!" Tania said and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. But Glitch stopped her by cupping his hands around her face.

"We aren't little anymore!" Glitch smiled and got up "Let's go! Taye and Mo are waiting for us!"

Tania immediately stood up "Wh-what?"

"Yeah they were waiting outside the plane for us. But when I told them that you were asleep still they said they would go wait inside for ya. As a surprise or something."

After hearing that Tania eagerly pushed Glitch out of the way to get out of the plane. She quickly went down the steps but she forgot she was wearing heels and fell down.

"Tania! Girl!" Glitch yelled coming after her to help her get up.

"S-sorry I am just… I really want to see my sister!" Tania said getting back up and ignoring the pain. Then she ran inside to the airport and looked around looking for her sister.

"Girl calm down! I think we should get our luggage first…" Glitch ran after her.

"Yeah… can you carry that for me? Thanks!" Tania said to him. Then turned around and her heart stopped.

"T-Taye…" Tania whispered and took a couple steps towards the woman that had her back towards her and looked like she was talking to someone. When she got close enough she tapped the woman on her shoulder nervously.

"Taye? Is that yo-"

"TANIA!" the woman threw her arms around Tania.

Tears of joy fell from Tania's eyes. She had finally seen her sister.

After 6 years…

Six long years.

**OMG I am dying to write the next chapter to this! But sadly no time right now! But please review! It would seriously help! :D I do not own Dance Central or anything!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tania and Taye let out tears of emotion as they hugged each other at the airport.

"It's been so long…!" Taye said as she pulled away to look at her sister "And you have changed so much!"

"Taye, I haven't changed that much! I am still me, I just look different! And so do you!" Tania said examining her sister.

Taye's hair has grown over the past six years and was now down to her shoulders and was black, and had bouncy curls. Her eyes with black eye shadow and eye liner around it were wide. Probably because she was excited. She's gotten a taller and has lost a little weight. But besides that she hasn't really changed. Tania was glad.

"We have so, so, much to do! Like shopping, see movies, take a tour, and oh my gosh I almost forgot! I want to take you too this really nice restaurant. Best. Sushi. Ever." Taye exclaimed letting go from her sister.

Tania laughed then looked at her sister and gave her look. "Yes, we have much to do! But first I just really am dying to know… why on Earth did you stop dancing?"

Taye stood and looked at her sister in disappointment for awhile.

"Girl, can we please don't worry about that and have a good time while you are here?" Taye crossed her arms. Tania did the same.

"Well, I want to go dance at one of the clubs out here. With you and the others. Maybe put on a performance like we usually do, I miss it." Tania said to her older sister. "Please."

"No, and the others have stopped dancing too. We've grown out of it." Taye said and sighed.

"I haven't." Glitch stated butting into their conversation, but only to be pushed away by Tania.

"Grown out of dancing? What'd you mean you've grown out of it?! Dancing is in our blood Taye and-" Tania started but Taye quickly cut her off.

"Let's go T. The others are waiting and can't wait to see you. We will talk about this later." Taye said taking her sister by the hand leading her to her car, leaving Mo and Glitch to carry the bags.

"Don't tell me you've stopped dancing too, Mo." Glitch asked.

Mo blushed and shook his head. "Sadly, yeah… it's complicated dude. I'll tell you later." Mo said and began picking up Tania's and Glitch's backpacks and suitcases.

"Just tell me now…" Glitch said. "Come on we're like brothers man."

"Glitch, really I'll tell you later. I just can't tell you now… but I promise I will tell you. Heck, maybe I'll say it when we all go out for dinner tonight. But right now let's go catch up to 'em." Mo told him.

"Fine." Glitch said.

**Later in Taye's living room.**

"Oh my goodness! Tania!" Emilia said to her and gave her a tight squeeze.

"Emilia, I've missed you so much girl." Tania said. "And you! Miss Aubrey!" Tania pulled away from the hug and looked at Miss Aubrey which was sitting down on the couch, arms and legs crossed.

"I didn't really miss you, ever since you left I took the spot as center of attention!" Miss Aubrey said in her usual stuck up voice and did her famous hair flip. Tania looked at her with hurt eyes. Then Miss Aubrey smiled at her and stood up then opened her arms.

"Just kidding girly! I've missed you a lot! Not like a lot but a lot!" Miss Aubrey said.

"Oh Aubs!" Tania said and walked into her arms for a hug.

Tania stood back and examined Emilia and Miss Aubrey. The only thing different was that their hair has gotten longer, and Miss Aubrey has gotten taller. Emilia, well she was still a little short.

"Six years wow!" Emilia said staring at Tania "You've grown so much! I still remember when you were…" Emilia stopped and thought back for a moment. Then she crouched down. "This tall!"

Tania laughed and her cheeks turned a light tint of red. She was pretty short when she was little.

"Haha yeah anyways… where's Bodie, Angel, Rasa, and Lima? Oh and Dare and MacCoy. I really want to see them." Tania asked. "Oh and Oblio!"

"Well, Bodie Angel, and Rasa are at the gym" Miss Aubrey started then bite her lip.

"Okay? The others?..."Tania asked suspiciously.

"Well uhm," Miss Aubrey rocked back and forth on her feet for awhile then glanced over at Emilia. "You tell her?" she asked.

Emilia rolled her eyes and took a couple steps towards Tania. "Let's just say they've gone missing. Again."

"What?!" Tania nearly yelled. "Wh-Where are they?"

"That's the problem, we don't know and we're still looking. We didn't want to tell you, well because…" Emilia said.

"It would ruin Taye's birthday. Because you'd be worrying about it so much." Miss Aubrey finished for Emilia. "But don't tell her we told you… okay?"

"…Okay." Tania agreed. She was lying though.

"Good, now let's go get ready to go out. Taye wants us all to go meet her at _Nobu_ in an hour. It's a really good sushi place." Miss Aubrey said.

"I heard sushi!" Glitch said popping out of the other room. Everyone's eyes widen at the awkward moment.

"Sorry I can't help it that I'm _Asian_." He joked then went back .

**Later.**

"Here's to Tania visiting and Glitch… staying!" Bodie said holding up his wine glass. Everyone smiled and clanked there glasses together and took a sip of their alcoholic beverage. Tania stared down at her punch, she was only 20 and it was illegal for her to consume any type of alcoholic drink.

"Don't worry, one more year and you'll be able to drink with us!" Glitch said to her. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"_Si._" Angel said in his thick accent voice.

"Oh! It's not that I just got my mind on something else." She looked straight at Miss Aubrey and Emilia which were sitting next to each other, like they always are. They're best friends, but they will never admit it.

They both shot her a look back and Emilia shook her head lightly. Taye and the others looked confused.

"Your food ma'am." A waiter said putting down her plate of sushi in front of her. And the others got there food too.

"But that's not important right now! Let's eat!" Tania said hoping to change the subject. Everyone smiled in agreement; Taye did a side smile and gave her a look that said, _we'll talk about this later_.

Tania doesn't want to talk about it later.

She just wants to know where the hell is Dare, MacCoy, and Oblio.

**Omg hey guys! Sorry for not updating in awhile I forgot my password, and the password I used is also the password too my e-mail! And I forgot the answer too my security questions too! So this time I wrote it down! Also I will repost ****Nobody Cares**** soon with another chapter! I will also have another story that will be coming soon! But it could be awhile but until then please review! **


End file.
